


Naughty Guy

by bubbletead



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletead/pseuds/bubbletead
Summary: You and your bias. Imagine.Part 3 of the Twenties series.>> Hong Joshua





	Naughty Guy

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/lastarabesque  
> curiouscat.me/lastarabesque

_Member : Joshua_

You flinched awoke with the sound of the water spraying heavily from the shower. Joshua is earlier to wake up than you again. Still, you didn't get up. You'd savor the moment, being in this vacation is all you could ask for, away from the city and just alone with him.

You buried your face deeper in the pillows surrounding you, as you heard the bathroom door slowly open and that manly scent you always loved lingered around the room. You don't even need to worry if Joshua is dressed or not by the time you look at him because for sure, his conservative self is. He just never liked showing his body and though you are an exception, he's still shy with the thought of exposure.

" _Baby,_ " You felt his warm hand on your cheek and the bed lean on the side where he sat. "Sun's up."

"Hmm," You mumbled, smiling with his affectionate way of waking you up.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast." He removed the strands of your hair from your face. He's always so sweet and gentle with you and he never fails to melt your heart with his little affectionate actions. But that's not how you work as a girlfriend. You can't settle at sweetums without having a bit of fun. So knowing how awkward Joshua is with intimacy, considering he's inexperienced and a bit conservative, you decided to make him flustered for once.

"5 minutes more." You mumbled, slowly snaking your arms around his neck before pulling him forcefully down to the sheets. He has no idea how you did it but the next thing he knew, he's already lying down beside you.

       

"H—Hey," His eyes grew larger from surprise.

"Cute." He flinched when you tapped his nose. The surprise slowly turned into confusion when you pulled him closer and buried your face in his chest, inhaling fruity lemon scent from his wash. He couldn't understand what you're trying to do but now that you're basically cuddling him, he felt a bit conscious. Your fingertips even running so lightly on his back.

"What... what are you doing?" You chuckled at his reaction. Maybe his mind is just as polluted as yours. 

"Oh come on, Joshua." Your tongue grazed your teeth as you look at him with the naughtiest expression. The situation is so funny but you hold your laugh back. "Tell me,.. what are you thinking?"

You almost burst laughing at his face, finding your acting quite cringe worthy, but his face suddenly turned serious, an eyebrow quirked at you, and he chuckled with a very low and sexy voice. You didn't expect him to do any of that and now it's you who's flustered.

       

" _I see,_ " He pulled out of your arms and suddenly he was hovering on top of you, face and aura with full dominance before leaning down and whispering. "That's not how you tease me, _woman_."

You almost cursed under your breath. _Good heavens_ , the naughty guy is here.

 

****** END ******

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/lastarabesque  
> curiouscat.me/lastarabesque


End file.
